memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (21st century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 21st century. See also: * Unnamed people Inhabitants of Bozeman, Montana Grizzled Man In the mirror universe, when a Vulcan starship landed on Earth on April 5, 2063, Zefram Cochrane shot the first Vulcan that stepped onto the planet (see Vulcan captain, below). A grizzled man rallied the crowd that had gathered to observe the Vulcans' landing. After Zefram Cochrane shot the Vulcan captain, the Grizzled Man yelled at the crowd to board the Vulcan ship and to take everything they can. ( ) :This character was referred to as 'Grizzled Man' in the episode's script and was played by Franc Ross. Townsperson This young woman was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063 when the crew of the Vulcan ship T'Plana-Hath landed there and made first contact with Zefram Cochrane. ( ) :Played by Tamara Lee Krinsky. The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives her name as Kathleen Tonell.'' Townsperson 2 This man was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. He was present when the Borg attacked the settlement. ( ) :He was played by stuntman Manny Perry. ---- Inhabitants of Detroit, Michigan * Also see: United States law enforcement personnel Blood Bank Supervisor The blood bank supervisor was the boss of Loomis. She was responsible for paying donors their $20, after donating blood. During his attempt to kidnap Lawrence Strode, Loomis told Strode that he had signed the wrong papers and that he had to sign the correct papers in front of the supervisor, whom he referred to as "the fat broad" that paid him. ( ) Prostitute #1 This prostitute approached Loomis, a blood bank worker, whom the Xindi, who had traveled back in time, had enlisted to provide humans with different blood types for a bioweapon. She asked if he was looking for a date. He asked for her friend instead, and she told him that he didn't know what he was missing. ( ) :Played by Erin Cummings. ---- Inhabitants of Portage Creek, Indiana Driver The driver's car was hit in the back by Shannon O'Donnell. She was asking someone for information and was not paying attention. Unfortunately for him, her insurance had run out. He said he would take cash, but she didn't have any money. ( ) :Played by Christopher Curry. Passerby The passerby was asked by Shannon O'Donnell were she could find, food, gas and lodging. The man told her that she could not find any of these things in town and that she should get back on the interstate. ( ) :Played by James Greene. ---- Inhabitants of San Francisco, California Female Party Guest The female party guest was an associate of Chris Brynner. She and the male guest met Jadzia Dax at Brynner's party in 2024, where they had a brief conversation. She said she was glad the United States didn't have to worry about the political turmoil facing Europe, and she seemed put off when Dax replied, "Don't count on it." ( ) :She was played by Patty Holley. Ghosts These Humans were inhabitants of the Sanctuary District A and called Ghosts because they did not accept the rules in the districts and rob and steal where ever they can. Some of them accomapnied B.C. and guarded the hostages during the Bell Riots. Most of them were killed when a SWAT team rushed into the scenario. ( ) :Some of them were played by stunt performers, all others by background performers, who received no credit for their work. Image:Irving E Lewis, Past Tense Part I.jpg|''Played by Irving E. Lewis'' Image:Christopher Doyle, Past Tense Part I.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' Image:Tom Morga, Past Tense Part I.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Image:Mark Riccardi, Past Tense Part II.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' Image:Ghost 1, Past Tense Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Ghost 2, Past Tense Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Male Party Guest The male party guest was an associate of Chris Brynner. He and the female guest met Jadzia Dax at Brynner's party in 2024, where they had a brief conversation. He had recently secured the rights for a new seafloor mining operation, although the Pan-Caribbean government was skeptical about the project at first. Unfortunately, he and his date had to cancel their trip to France due to the student protests there. With regard to Sanctuary Districts, his attitude epitomized that of the period upper-class United States: "It's the only way to keep those... ''people... off the streets."'' ( ) :He was played by Henry Hayashi. Stairway Guard The Stairway Guard was a human who lived in the San Francisco Sanctuary District in 2024. He refused to let Sisko and Bashir, who had been transported to this era due to a transporter malfunction, enter a building when they were seeking shelter for the night. He told them there was no room and they had to look some place else. ( ) :He was played by Eric Stuart. Post-atomic horror Humans Bell ringer The Bell Ringer was a character in the post atomic era on earth. Martial law existed, and courts were nothing more than barbaric rituals. The Bell Ringer would announce the arrival of Q on his floating throne. ( ) :The Bell Ringer was portrayed by an unknown actor. Drugged military officer The Drugged military officer was an armed guard in Q's representation of a post atomic court on Earth. He shot his machine gun at the feet of Picard and his crew who had been brought by Q to answer for the crime of humanity. Tasha Yar would disarm him and knock him down. Q declared him out of order, and as he was being executed, he sniffed drugs that were attached to his suit, so he could die happy. ( ) :The drugged military officer was played by Chuck Hicks. Mandarin bailiff The Mandarin bailiff was a character in the post atomic court that Q recreated and brought Picard and his crew to stand trial for the crimes of humanity. He order the prisoners to stand as he introduced Q. He read the charges, declaring humans as a savage species. ( ) :The mandarin bailiff was played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Post atomic horror jury These humans sat on the Post atomic horror jury when Q transported Picard, Troi, Data and Yar back to a World War III-style courtroom where Q charged the human race with being a grievously savage race. ( ) :The Post atomic horror jury were played by unknown performers. Soldier #1 This Soldier was part of the Post-atomic horror era and was present when Q transported Picard, Troi, Data and Yar back to a World War III-style courtroom to stand trial for the crimes of humanity. He pointed his weapon at Data and Troi and was ordered by Q pull the trigger if Picard said anything other than guilty. ( ) :The soldier was played by Marty Valinsky. Soldier #2 This Soldier was part of the Post-atomic era when Q transported Picard, Troi, Data and Yar back to a World War III-style courtroom. The soldier was ordered to kill Data and Troi if Picard plead anything other than guilty on the charges that humans were a savage race.. ( ) :The soldier was played by Roy Fussell. Spectator with furry hat This man was a spectator at the by Q created post atomic court scenario. He wore a large furry hat. ( ) :This spectator was played by TNG's Senior Illustrator Andrew Probert in an uncredited cameo role. Unnamed (21st century) Humans, Unnamed (21st century) de:Namenlose Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (21ème siècle)